


Choice Of Own

by ShatterStars_01



Series: C O N N E C T I O N [1]
Category: Mark Fischbach/Reader - Works, Mark Fischbach/You - Works, Markiplier x Reader - Works, Markiplier x You - Works, Markiplier/You - Works, Youtube RPF
Genre: Abuse, Broken Family, Cheesy, Comedy, Drama, Dreams, F/M, Fighting, Friends Forever, Happy, Love, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Romance, Sad, Story, cliches, highschool, markimoo, markiplier fanfiction, romcom, singer - Freeform, smut warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatterStars_01/pseuds/ShatterStars_01
Summary: You're new at high-school and have a dream to sing, but you are too afraid to even sing in front of one person. That was til a stranger accidentally hears you, and his name is Mark Fischbach...An emotional roller-coaster, and you're still a teenager. What the hell can you do?Btw this is gonna be cheesy AF.





	1. "First Day Of My Life" Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link is the song you are singing in this chapter, enjoy!

**https://youtu.be/_aQNY83nzJU**

 

**(This is you singing the song, below the lyrics)**

" _This is the first day of my life_  
_Swear I was born right in the doorway_  
_I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed_  
_They're spreading blankets on the beach_  
_Yours was the first face that I saw_  
_I think I was blind before I met you_  
_I don't know where I am, I don't know where I've been_  
_But I know where I want to go_  
_And so I'd thought I'd let you know_  
_That these things take forever, I especially am slow_  
_But I realized that need you_  
_And I wondered if I could come home_  
_I remember the time you drove all night_  
_Just to meet me in the morning_  
_And I thought it was strange, you said everything changed_  
_You felt as if you just woke up_  
_And you said_  
_This is the first day of my life_  
_I'm glad I didn't die before I met you_  
_But now I don't care, I could go anywhere with you_  
_And I'd probably be happy_  
_So if you wanna be with me_  
_With these things there's no telling_  
_We just have to wait and see_  
_But I'd rather be working for a paycheck_  
_Than waiting to win the lottery_  
_Besides, maybe this time is different_  
_I mean, I really think you like me_."

~

"For the first day of your life...it's sounds amazing. Can I be apart of it?" chuckled a male voice.

Startled, I turn around way too quickly causing me to stumble off the chair I was currently playing my guitar on.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," the man had apologized." Didn't mean to spook you."

Still on the floor, completing red face, I laid in utter embarrassment. I could've gotten up at any moment but couldn't bring myself to do it, so there I was on the ground with a total stranger standing there watching me.

"U-uh, how long were y-you, um, listening....?" I stuttered.

"Pretty much the whole song I guess," he admitted." I came here to pick up my trumpet. I saw you so focus into your playing, so I didn't want to interrupt you. When I heard you start singing I decided to stay and listen."

Sitting up from the ground, I stare at a young boy who seemed to be around my age. His demeanor seemed to be masculine, but his aura carried a chill tone. His hair was black and styled in a faux-way, and his face chiseled, with a strong jawline. His eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, and the shape of them signaled an Asian ancestry. He was a very good looking fellow overall, and now my face flushed even darker.

"Uh, thanks? I don't play in front of many people, so consider yourself lucky," I awkwardly laughed.

"Why is that?" he asked." You sing lovely. More people should hear you, you're a very talent person. In fact, I wouldn't be surprise if your voice is broadcasted all over the world one day."

"Haha, no way in hell would that ever happen," I dismissed.

I stood up in a gif, and shoved my guitar inside it's case, it being decorated with various stickers of bands I listen too and dorky cartoons. I then slung it across my back, and shoved my phone into my back pocket.

Noticing the boy who has his back turned to grab his instrument, I take this opportunity to escape the awkwardness.

Already making a break for the door to avoid the conversation, the young fellow stopped me abruptly, hearing my attempt.

"Hey, where you going?" he hollered at me.

"Home, where else?" I responded a bit too fast.

"Well, I was heading to the coffee shop, I wanted to know if you wanna come along. I know we just met, but I think it'd be fun," he exclaimed." In apology of making you fall off a chair, drinks on me. What do you say?"

"Isn't it weird to ask a stranger for coffee?" I raise my eyebrow." You don't even know me, I could be a serial killer and your obliviousness would get you killed."

"Okay....are you serial killer?" he said stupidly.

I scoffed," And you can trust my word? A serial killer would probably not tell you..."

"What's the point of this current topic?" he crossed his arms.

"I'm just saying you'd be dead where you stand if I was a serial killer," I retorted," but lucky for you I'm not....you know a serial killer."

"Look, all you have to say is no," he says in a dejected tone," but my offer still stands. We don't have to make this weird, ya know?"

"I'm not making this weird!" I squeal loudly." You're the weirdo, NOT me."

He chuckles," Okay, whatever you say....so coffee?"

I didn't want to be rude, but I feel like my brain is slapping me in the head to get out of this situation. The thing is, the guy seemed genuinely nice and I couldn't dare not look at the guy with those big ol' puppy eyes, hoping for me to say yes. Also coffee sounds fucking amazing right now, and the plus side of it with a cute boy.

Tightening my grip on the door handle, I think my decision through and sigh heavily.

"S-Sure," I reply.

The boy's face lightens up, and he races towards me and holds his hand out.

"I'm Mark," he smiled.

Staring at his hand, I hesitantly return the gesture," The name is (Y/N), but you can call me (N/N)."

**(Hope you like this story, really excited for this one! All the songs will be covers to represent your character singing them with her lucky guitar. Enjoy!!! :D)**


	2. Side by Side on a Sidewalk

We walk side by side down the sidewalk, Mark leading the way to the coffee place he was talking about. We held onto our own belongings and looked forward, and chatted away to fill the weird silence.

"So you sing and play guitar, huh?" he chuckled." Already ten times more talented than me."

"I'm not that very good at it," I responded." Not til today has someone heard me, and that was by accident."

"I don't know why you're so insecure about it, you're really good at it honestly," he says." But then again, I shouldn't tell you what to feel. Just letting you know, if you really like it than put your all into it."

I sigh," I know...I tend to overthinks things a lot. This might sound stupid, but I always wanted to perform in front of people, even though I have severe stage fright."

"Well, that's something we are gonna have to work on," he smiled.

I raise my eyebrow," We?"

He blushes," I mean you, sorry just stumbled on my words."

"Right," I say, even though I don't fully believe that. 

"So you play trumpet," I say, turning towards Mark, spotting the case in his hand." Are you in the school's marching band?"

"Uh, yeah," Mark replies." I'm the lead trumpet player, chair one."

I pause in my steps, and Mark stopped as well, confused of the sudden stop in progress.

 I turn to face him," Wait...you're Mark Fischbach, as in the marching band's trumpet soloist?"

"Didn't know I was famous," he chuckled." Want an autograph?"

"Ha Ha," I sarcastically responded, continuing to walk." You have a mighty ego dontcha?"

He shrugs his shoulders," It is what it is, as I say it."

"Uh huh," I roll my eyes.

"So how did you know about me then?" he questioned.

"Well, mostly cause your face is all over the school's newspaper," I told him.

"Oh right," he laughed." I almost thought I had a stalker. Did you plan this from the start?!"

"Are you serious? You're the one who ask me to get coffee with," I snorted.

"Or that's what you want me to believe?" he says, pretending to be suspicious.

"Knock it off, ya weirdo," I playfully punch." Huh, for someone who just scared the shit out of me not too long ago, you seem easy to get along with."

"I've been told that, but some people don't take too kindly to me all the time," he admitted.

"I think that is just how people are to be honest," I state." In my book, I don't really care. Either you hate me or like me, that's how it usually goes, right?"

"Yeah...right," he smiled." Just to make things clear, I like you—er, I mean as like a friend...you're, uh, pretty cool."

"Thanks," I blush and look away before I turn into a fucking tomato.

_How does this kid manage to make me shine like Rudolph's nose so fucking often?!_


	3. The Blue Mugs and the Red Faces

"Is this the place?" I questioned, as we stood outside a giant colorful building.

Mark shook his head," Yup! It's my favorite coffee shop."

The sign read The Blue Mug, and it seemed like a cute chill place to have coffee at. Entering the shop, the strong smell of brewing coffee beans hit your nose, and I sigh with satisfaction. Overall the place was cozy and comfortable, and not too crowded, which was just a winner for me.

"I like it," I grinned." I can see why you chose this place, it's really nice."

"Glad you like it," he genuinely said.

Mark keeping his promise, we took our orders and paid for my drink and his own. The barista gives us a number, and we take our seats. The wait wasn't long and before we knew it, our coffee was ready. The server drops off the two cups of piping hot coffee, mine being a creme brûlée cappuccino and Mark's just plain black coffee.

"How do you drink that stuff?" I say, shocked.

"Are you kidding?" Mark exclaims." This is true coffee, none of that fake stuff. You need the pure taste of the beans."

"But it's so bitter!" I huff." I can't even drink it without scrunching my face up. You ARE a weirdo."

"Maybe you're the weirdo, and I'm the sane one here," he retorted.

I giggled," Whatever."

"So...are you new at school?" he questions." I don't think I've ever seen you around campus."

"Uh, I've been here for about two months, starting in the second semester," I stated." I was doing online classes for a while, almost three years exact, but it got too isolating to be in my room all day. I decided to rejoin public school again, and now here I am."

"Oh wow," he responds." Why'd you do online schooling in the first place?"

I drop the spoon I was currently spinning in my cup and my eyes widen... the memories. I clasped a hand over my mouth, feeling tears form.

_It_ _'s not_ _your fault......I don't care....._

I was on the verge of having a mental breakdown before realizing I had new company with me, so with all my will I shoved down the pesky feelings and turned back to Mark.

I say in a monotone voice," Sorry....If you don't mind, I rather not get into that."

"It's totally fine, I didn't mean to strike a nerve," Mark apologizes, obviously very upset within himself for invading." I didn't mean to prod into your business. Sorry for being nosey."

"I understand," I reassure him." You asked a question to keep the flow of the conversation going, that's all. Besides we are strangers and it's nice to get to know one another."

Mark blushes," Yeah, I guess your right."

"How about we switch it around? I feel like I've been only talking about myself, what about you?" I said." What's your back-round?"

"Well there isn't much to it," he said." I was born in Honolulu, Hawaii, and since my dad was in the military, I was born on a military base. Me and my family later moved to Cincinnati when I was a kid. Sad to say, my parents didn't have it together and divorced, so it was challenging but not too difficult. I had a decent childhood and I'm happy on how life has been for me."

"Well that's good," I replied." Things can go really wrong during childhood, but yours sounds pretty nice, so I'm glad."

"Yeah, I have to give props to my parents. They sacrificed a lot for me and my brother, and I love them very much," Mark said with heart-warmth.

_A least someone has a good past.....wish I could say the same....._

"You okay?" Mark asked concerned.

I perk out of thought," What?"

Mark informed me," You kinda went out of it for a minute."

"Oh..uh, yeah I'm fine, sorry," I replied." Didn't mean to make you worry."

"It's totally fine," Mark smiled.

"How about a toast," I raised my glass." To friendship."

Mark did the same, and chuckled," To friendship."

* _Clink_ *


	4. Chapter 4

After parting ways with Mark from the coffee shop, we had exchanged phone numbers, and promised to stay in touch. 

Reaching my house, I had dug into my backpack, searching for the household's keys. Feeling the familiar shape of the keys and chains on it, I grasped them, and put them in the slot and turned. Slowly opening the door, I made sure to remain silent as to not disturb anyone. I carefully walked up the stairs, and prayed to God that I wouldn't be stopped, but I guess I didn't pray hard enough.

"Where were you at?" my father asked.

I closed my eyes in frustration and slight fear, and turned around. Sighing, I peek to see him at the bottom of the steps, with his arms crossed and his face stern.

"You're late...what were you doing?" he interrogated once more.

"I-I was out getting coffee," I said truthfully, but leaving out the Mark part.

"Just getting coffee?" he said, inching forward.

I took a step back, and pushed my hair behind my ear nervously," Y-yeah."

"You weren't messing with no boys right? I don't have a slut living here, right?" he proclaimed.

"No!" I said a bit too loud." No...no, sir."

"Liar...." he announced." Get to your room now, and no dinner for you since you already seemed to spoil yourself with desserts."

I nodded, and continued my way up the stairs to my room. I couldn't stand my father and his outburst, when he was a cheating bastard with my mother. I didn't mean to let it slip out, but it just did.

"Hypocrite..." I whispered.

"What was that?!" he yelled, hearing my comment.

I soon ran instead, and responded," Nothing, sir!"

Making it to my room, I locked the door and backed away. Breathing heavily, I awaited to see if my father had chased me. To my luck there was no other response, and I decided he had ignored it.

Taking a deep breath, I settled my things on the ground, plopping my guitar case on my bed. I tossed myself on my bed, staring at the ceiling in coldness and pure misery. 

Fuck my life...

Turning my head towards my guitar case, I run my fingers over it. I trace the outline of the hatches that kept the case closed tightly, barely touching the cold metal. Sighing, I pull them open and fling the case to reveal a shiny bronze guitar. 

 

Picking the instrument up, I brush my fingers over the strings to make sure it was still in tune. Smiling when it was, I started to pluck the notes to a song out of one my favorite movies of all time. 

I remember when I first got it, I had been saving money up for years and working double shifts just so I get earn more money. I almost didn't have enough, but the old man working there saw the disappointment in my eyes and offered to pay the rest out of his own pocket. I refused but he persisted, and I was mighty grateful for it. 

It didn't take long for me to pick it up, and got lessons after school from the band teacher. She was super kind when I had asked, and helped me with the basics. After learning a few songs, I could play by ear and it was just nature for me to recognize the notes now.

Drifting away into the song, I felt weightless. I love music....so much. I don't know how to put it exactly, but it was like my therapy from this awful world. I could close my eyes, and just be somewhere else. A place away from reality..but obviously only for a temporary amount of time.

Finishing up, I hear loud bang on my door. I jolted to hear my brother screaming at me through the thin wooden structure. He stayed persistent, I was guessing he wouldn't stop stop until I answered, so I hesitantly did. 

Not even having to question it, the strong smell of cannabis reeked off my brother. I knew for a fact he was high, and when he was like this, he was a pisshead.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah, do me a favor and shut the fuck up," he snapped." It's fucking annoying, alright. Now put away that shitty guitar and go make dinner, we're starving."

"Fine...just give me a minute," I replied.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes, and slammed the door on my face, walking away.

I flinched, hating what my brother has become. 

Rubbing my tired face with my hands, I waltz back to my bed to put my guitar away. 

At least I got play one song, before being shouted at.

Grabbing a rubber band, I pulled my hair to a mid-ponytail and chucked my shoes off to slid my slippers on. Exiting my room, I made my way down to the kitchen and started to prepare for dinner.

***

"Here ya go," I said, placing the platters down on the table, where my family sat." It's barbecue chicken, potato salad, and mix vegetables."

"Great," my mother said, not really sincere, then turning to me." (Y/N), just a reminder, I need you to do some house work tomorrow. I need you to do the laundry tomorrow, clean the bathrooms, the porch needs to be swept also, and to go out and buy groceries. I'll give ya money for it tomorrow, and if I find ANY missing change you're paying me back for it."

"Yes ma'am," I nodded in understanding.

I began to take my seat at the table, but my father pounded the table in anger," What did I tell you earlier, Miss?"

I solemnly frowned," No dinner for me, sorry sir."

"That's right, now head upstairs and stay there," he said, stern.

Glancing at my relatives once more, and I came to a realization of how broken of a family I was born into. My father was a cheating bastard, bringing women home every other night and sleeping with them. My mother, who had tired bags under her eyes all the time, was aware of the affairs my father had and she drank her life away and worked practically all the time. My brother was a pot head along with a bad drug addiction, and got into mischievous whenever he could. 

Looking at them with plead, I begged to be able to eat at least something, but they just shrugged it off not caring whatsoever. My brother even plunging another spoonful of food in his mouth, clearly mocking me.

Following orders, I went back to my room and leaned my back against the closed door. I clenched my rumbling stomach, hungry from smelling the delicious food that I had just made. 

"I got to have something to eat around here," I told myself.

I searched desperately throughout my tiny room for anything edible to quench my hunger. I pulled this entire room upside down until all I could find is a granola bar I had saved from schooled a while back. It was pretty old and didn't look too advertising, but it was better than nothing.

I bit into it, tasting the stale wheat bar on my taste buds.

"Ha....." I chuckled emptily, while a single tear ran down my face." Home shit home."


End file.
